Vampire Parasitariis
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: An injured man, a vial of evil and a vengeful army of souls. What a perfect combination on the night of mischief! No one knew what to expect when the power went out, but twas only the beginning of the apocalypse of the Black Order. And though there may have been an ending, it does not mean a story is over. It only means that when one arc comes to a close the next chapter opens


Vampire Parasitariis

 **Author Notes: Muahahahaaa halloween time!~ You guys know exactly who and what I'm referring to with this title. Well at least if you've gotten far into the manga. If not well i'm sure you can at least figure out there's a vamp in this. Bleh bleh~**

 **Warning my oc's are indeed in this. So for those curious you can try and read DGM Our Way which is the series I never finished featuring them, or you can deal with the small tibits you need to know.**

 **Crystal is an exorcist who before finding her anti-akuma weapon had medical knowledge who could see and deal with ghosts, Dusk is my partner Sen's oc who you don't really need to worry about other then Saphire likes and treats like a brother figure, and Jade treats Lavi the same way. Ok so I do not own DGM.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 _There was no warning when the outbreak occurred, what seemed like a weird day of pick up and pack up with the science divisions oddball concoctions turned into a nightmare._

 _It all started out with the nurse. She was in general in a pissy, grouchy mood. Working herself to the bone to constantly heal and lecture workaholics and self-sacrificing exorcists all day and night could and was very exhausting._

 _She looked underweight, from both stress and age. With all the dark circles under her eyes and a glare that could kill, it was a surprise when she bit poor sweet Miranda on the neck. Allen could hear screams and was in absolute shock._

 _For a moment it felt like he was back at Count Krory's castle. Right down to the bite on his parasite anti-akuma arm. A day where the worst thing to happen was his hair getting long due to a potion and being sleep deprived from his latest air of woes now turned into a nightmare._

 _ **"RUN!"** Like a stack of dominoes people fell during the confusion. Miranda who became the first victim bit Marie who had held her in her state of shock, unaware that he himself who get bit. A cycle of bit and start biting, no one could understand why this was happening._

 _Darkness was starting to loom over headquarters, there was no light to be found as groups of the various survivors were split up and hiding. Allen was starting to feel dizzy, his mind not lost but was fighting a losing battle._

 _Even when he and his fellow members of Lavi, Johnny, Kanda, Komui's robot, and bookman managed to break through wave after wave of their old friends, they were ill prepared._

 _Krory had found them, a literal monster. His already tall frame towering over everyone, his fangs longer and sharpened like a knife. His eyes were just gaping masses of red. He screamed, guttural, animalistic, psychotic as well._

 _He easily punched Komui's precious invention through the door, slamming their only hope into the scraps. On top of that, hordes, along with the generals, the most powerful exorcists of the order had found them, there was nothing they could do._

 _Even though they found the source of this terrible plague, they had no clue how it happened in the first place, let alone how to cure it. Krory was in a coma, unable to move or eat, how could one of Komui's horrendous vitamins find its way to him? But now he was back, ready to destroy them all._

 _Like lambs to the slaughter, they joined his ranks._

 **"Come on Crystal-there's no way that happened!"** The young woman raised an eyebrow at her small audience. There was Timothy, a new recruit to the order, and her own little siblings, Jade and Saphire who both were reacting differently to her little tale.

Jade was shivering, yet trying to hold firm, believing it one-hundred percent. Their sister however was smirking, arms crossed in a confident posture, though Crystal could tell she was uncomfortable.

Squinting her eyes a bit with a smile she addresses each one. **"Are you so sure little ones? We live in a world of akuma and ghosts and weapons of magic...why would I lie?"** Grunting in frustration, Tim stood up pointing at the woman in front of her.

 **"Everyone's fine for starters you liar! If this happened everyone should still be zombified right now!"** Saphire inhaling rises as well, finding courage from her fellow child's outburst. **"Yeah, plus sis, at around the time of headquarters move you, me and Jade were all there! Where were we?!"**

Crystal could only chuckle, the slight laugh sending chills down everyone's spines. Surprisingly it was Jade who answered Saphire's rebuttal. **"We were sent on our first mission remember? Sis took us for training since we were so dedicated to joining the Black Order against her wishes..."** A small oh escaped the preteen.

She had in all honesty forgot that training segment, since they had gone to Asia branch for it. **"Ok...you got me there, but you still don't have any answers for Timmy! And how do you even know all this if this is even true!?"**

Crystal was pleased to hear such questions. Wisdom to be had for knowledge, and to doubt. However this was the truth, even if she herself was no there to witness it's beginnings.

 **"I know it happened because Bak and I were essentially the ones to fix it. When Bak pulled me away while you guys were snacking with the science crew I was helping him clean up the mess."** She still shudders remembering the grotesque faces of her comrades.

It was like entering another world. **"Not to mention dear children. Tis I who had spoken to the cause of the problem itself. I know why it happened, how Krory got ahold of the vitamins of hell. But if you truly don't believe me...just ask someone in the science division. You'll see they won't be comfortable talking about it."**

Her statements didn't make much sense to Timothy, how could she know the cause of it if everyone else didn't? His train of thoughts were stopped immediately as she clapped her hands together.

 **"Story time over! Time to go eat. If I heard correctly Lavi and Dusk should be back and heading for Jerry's."** With gasps of excitement her siblings leap off their seats and make a dash for the dining hall. **"H-hey wait for me!"**

Timothy rushes after them, not realizing his innocence turning to meet Crystal's gaze. She waved the pair away, breaking the trance and the four leave. **_"I'm amazed your kin didn't notice our presence."_ **The Order was not a sacred place, despite being the home of innocence.

Matter of fact it's been tainted with centuries of sin out of desperation for Humanities triumph, but just because those horrible deeds were destroyed and its secrets were swept away, doesn't mean the consequences go with it.

Crystal shrugs at the entity of unsettled spirits. **"Unlike me, they're not exactly in tuned with the deceased souls. Though they're getting the hang of it they're still young...not ready to face what being a spiritualist yet."** It was a woman form, covered in all sorts of heinous markings of the past.

 ** _"And what about you Crystal? You told our story, reminding those who do not wish to listen or remember that night, and scared those too young to understand. Why?"_ **She faces the entity head on.

Not even flinching as transparent burned and scarred hands reach for her face. **"You did what you had done because of fear. You didn't want to be forgotten, or abandoned. Though your decision to zombify everyone was terrible and nightmare inducing, I can't blame you for desiring peace."** Allen and Lavi walk in.

Stunned at the sight before them. ** _"When will this torment end Crystal? We're so tired. We wish to rest, now that we know we will not be left alone."_** The voice was many, men, woman, young and old. They spoke in unison and harmony. **"Soon. I promise you."**

the end~

 **Author Notes: Been feeling the dgm vibe though I'm so confused on how the author is going to somehow end this series, I still enjoyed it up to a good point and how to find out how it all connects at the end.**

 **But thats not what we have here. I'm still amazed in a world of innocence and akuma there was a fricking mini zombie apocalypse and I loved it to death...teehee. So I was glad I got to include it in this year~**

 **Guys if you liked this please feel free to fav/follow/review this story because I love to see whatever support I can get. Also if you're interested, I have a bunch of other one shots getting worked on for the holiday.**

 **May be spooky, may not be-but I got some variety from over the years you might be interested in, course you have to find them but-uh-shh! But that's it for now guys. Tchao for now~**


End file.
